Simplemente no te quiere
by KineaM
Summary: Ginny Weasley es una joven que busca al hombre de sus sueños después de decenas de citas que terminan en fracaso; la solución a su problema llegará una noche en la que conoce a Draco, el dueño de un prestigioso bar y experto en la mente y artimañas masculinas. En el amor todo se reduce a una simple pregunta… ¿Eres la excepción… o la regla? -AU para el reto "Verano de películas"-.
1. Si no te llama

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de la genia multimillonaria JK Rowling, que se niega a adoptarme. También, en caso de que hayan visto la película "He´s just not that into you" todos los personajes y situaciones que reconozcan son propiedad de sus guionistas, productores, directores y New Line Cinema. También debo decir que este FF ha sido escrito para el _Reto «Verano de películas» del Drinny fest,_ del grupo **Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!. **

**Aclaración: **Para adaptarse mejor a la película, he tratado de hacer coincidir las personalidades de los personajes originales… pero no se sorprendan si tienen diferentes profesiones o si sus acciones no son muy cannon. Es AU con magia pero también con mucho uso de cosas muggles como el celular, nuevamente para efectos de que quede mejor con la trama de la película. Está escrito en primera persona, pero desde varios puntos de vista, ya que se desarrollan muchas historias… ¡espero que no se pierdan mucho!

Ahora, por el momento… disfruten la lectura y no olviden el muy amado rr.

.:::..

.:::..

**E**stoy segura de que es una regla general el que una chica jamás olvide al primer niño que le gustó… aunque las cosas no hayan resultado bien.

En mi caso, sucedió a mis cortos nueve años de edad, como siempre, me he destacado por ser una joven enamoradiza… lo conocí en una tarde de juegos organizada por mi madre y sus amigas. Su nombre era Marcus y era un bombón a pesar de solo tener 11, su cabello era negro y parecía muy suave, su piel era tan blanca como la mía y tenía los ojos azules… iguales al océano. Obviamente todas babeamos por él, pero esa tarde sentí que la suerte me sonreía cuando estaba por mi cuenta en el jardín y lo vi acercarse a mí con determinación. Pude darme cuenta de que su grupo de amigos nos miraba desde un árbol a unos metros de distancia pero nada pudo prepararme para lo que vino a continuación. Mientras yo le sonreía como idiota pensando en que me diría algo lindo, lo único que salió de su boca fue un terrible encantamiento.

- ¡Expulso! – gritó el apuntándome con su varita y por supuesto que salí despedida hacia atrás cayendo de espalda directamente sobre el césped mojado y con barro. Me incorporé casi enseguida con un mar de lágrimas inundando mis ojos y lo encontré con una sonrisa de superioridad y asco.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunté con la voz quebrada ya que comenzaba a sentir el dolor del golpe.

- En la escuela dicen que eres una traidora, traidora a la sangre… y que alguien debe darte tu merecido – me respondió el con seriedad – además, hueles a popó de escreguto… eres igual de fea a un escreguto - miró a sus amigos satisfecho y después de darme otra mirada llena de desprecio se alejó del lugar.

Obviamente, mi pequeño corazón se había roto en un millón de pedazos e incluso olí mi ropa y mi piel para asegurarme de que no olía mal, después hice lo que cualquier niña pequeña haría… corrí llorando a contarle a mi madre lo sucedido y a esconderme en su abrazo.

- No te preocupes cariño – me dijo ella mientras tomaba mis manos y me ofrecía una sonrisa cómplice - ¿sabes por qué ese niño te empujó y dijo esas cosas? – la miré con curiosidad porque no podía encontrar otro motivo además de simple maldad – Es porque le gustas.

Y ahí está, el principio de nuestro problema… ¡desde niñas nos hacen creer que si un chico se comporta como un idiota es porque le gustas! Cada vez que un hombre nos hace sufrir nuestras amigas nos consuelan con frases como "El problema es que le gustas demasiado", "Seguro no te llama porque perdió tu número", "No te invita a salir porque tiene miedo de tu madurez emocional", "Quizás otra chica le dio una poción de amor para que se olvide de ti". Ahora, a mis 24 años de edad me pregunto… ¿porqué rayos nos decimos estas cosas? ¿Es porque tenemos miedo y es demasiado duro admitir la cruda verdad que tenemos en frente? Estoy segura de que incluso, si viviéramos en medio del desierto, nuestras amigas preferirían decirnos "No te ha llamado porque seguro un león se lo comió" a enfrentar la realidad.

.

La verdad es que… **SIMPLEMENTE NO TE QUIERE.**

.

Y ahí estaba yo otra vez, Ginevra Weasley, en mi cita número 37 en busca del hombre de mis sueños. El candidato para esta noche era Neville Longbottom, amigo de mi amiga Hermione y corredor de bienes raíces, con una gran afición por la botánica y al baile de salón. Parecía ser un chico simpático. La conversación fue agradable y recordó la bebida que pedí al inicio de la cena. Al terminar la noche me sentía ilusionada al pensar que finalmente había encontrado al indicado.

O quizás no.

Había pasado ya más de una semana y juraría que esta era la milésima vez que revisaba el buzón de voz de mi celular y claramente… Neville jamás me había llamado.

- Seguro salió en un viaje de negocios – Hermione en seguida trató de consolarme y excusarlo.

- Oh, Hermione, no inventes excusas… no le interesé, lo entiendo.

- Mira Ginny, después de salir con Ron la primera vez, él no me llamó en 11 días ¡11 días! y ahora estamos casados y es el mejor esposo del mundo… no te dejes llevar por el momento – me contestó con una sonrisa mientras me agarraba la mano con cariño.

Seguí a mi amiga mientras recorríamos los espacios de su nueva casa en remodelación, ella había insistido en que era hora de que compren una casa y agranden la familia.

- ¿Estás segura de eso Hermione?… es decir, tú me lo presentaste y quizás no tenemos química – le contesté mientras revisaba, nuevamente, los mensajes de texto.

- Gin, tú me preguntaste si conocía chicos y le di a Neville tu número… no planee algo concreto. Si lo hubiese planeado, hubiese evaluado las ventajas y desventajas – me extendió un vaso con refresco, lo cual acepté gustosa… la ansiedad de esperar a que se contacte conmigo era mucha.

- Él comentó que va al club Poison después del trabajo ¿crees que debería ir?

- Oh no, no – me respondió abriendo mucho los ojos – Él llamará, tranquila – chocamos nuestros vasos mientras reíamos y continuamos con el recorrido de la nueva casa de mi hermano y cuñada.

.

_**.::D&G::..**_

_**.**_

La conocí un jueves por la noche en el supermercado… y puedo jurar por mi alma que mi acercamiento fue completamente inocente cuando le cedí mi lugar en la fila para pagar, sin embargo supe de inmediato que ella era especial, podía notar que era una mujer alegre, segura de sí misma, femenina y seductora. De alguna manera caminamos juntos hacia el estacionamiento mientras charlábamos sobre cosas demasiado serias como para el lugar en el que estábamos.

- Y desde entonces decidí que no sería como mi madre – decía ella – y que haría lo que yo quisiera con mi vida, cumpliría mis sueños y expectativas sin importar nada más.

Su nombre era Lavender Brown y quería ser cantante. No sé qué me impulsó a ofrecerme a presentarle a uno de mis socios, quien le podría ayudar a incursionar en el mundo de la música y realizar sus sueños, así le que ofrecí una tarjeta con mis datos del trabajo y nos despedimos con una gran sonrisa.

Solamente había un problema… esta mujer encantadora y sexy frente a mí con quien sentí una conexión de inmediato y que hizo que me sonrojara como un adolescente… no era mi esposa.

.

_**.::D&G::..**_

_**.**_

- Buenas noches, hermosa – mi amado novio entraba a nuestro departamento con las compras del supermercado mientras yo acababa de colgar el teléfono.

- Hola, guapo – traté de sonar tranquila y despreocupada a pesar de que internamente era todo lo contrario – sabes, estuve charlando con Millicent – me acomodé en el sofá mientras escuchaba cómo él guardaba las cosas en las alacenas.

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo está?

- Umm, pues creo que bien… va a casarse – escuché que cerraba abruptamente la puerta de la heladera y asomó su rostro, ahora un poco pálido, por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿En serio? - respondió mirándome brevemente para en seguida girar sobre sus talones y volver a la cocina - ¡Fantástico! Felicítala de mi parte.

Debería haber tenido a mano una cámara fotográfica para retratar mi expresión en ese momento.

- ¿Quieres que la felicite?

- Ehh… si, Graig parece un buen tipo.

- Ok, entonces… déjame entender algo – sabía que el volumen de mi voz estaba subiendo peligrosamente y que mi pulso estaba acelerando –¿te parece "genial" que ellos vayan a casarse pero nosotros seguimos obrando contra la naturaleza y las buenas costumbres al no casarnos?

- No, Pansy – me respondió mientras caminaba hacia mí con una sonrisa y dos tazas de té – obrar contra la naturaleza es como esa gata que amamantó a un mono – a pesar de mi molestia no pude evitar sonreír mientras tomaba mi taza – Tu y yo somos dos personas que no están casadas nada más… además – puso cara seria – las personas casadas no son de confianza - lo miré escéptica, no muy segura de a dónde quería llegar – porque si en verdad eres feliz no necesitas proclamarlo, ellos se casan porque son inseguros y creen que deben hacerlo – él miró mi expresión triste y decepcionada… ya habíamos tenido esta conversación muchas veces – ey, no te pongas así… mira a tus amigas, las conoces desde hace años y las quieres muchísimo, pero no es necesario que obtengan un certificado de amistad ¿oh si?

- No, ya lo sé – miré mis manos porque en verdad sentía una lucha interna contra el sentido común que me indicaba que lo que me decía era lógico y contra mi corazón que una vez más se rompía en pedazos.

- Mira nena, somos felices, te amo, estoy dedicado a ti y tenemos una gran vida… ¿no podemos ser felices y ya? – su sonrisa era sincera y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Si Blaise, claro que si - le contesté con un amago de sonrisa.

.

_**.::D&G::..**_

_**.**_

Estaba enamorado, lo admitía… no importaba cuántas chicas intentara conocer y todas las citas que tuviese… sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a la hermosa y sensual Lavender Brown. Aún estaba agradecido de que su inocente amistad durante toda su adolescencia hubiera rendido frutos y que al fin ella pareciera notarlo. Se notaba que lo necesitaba y él estaba feliz por eso. Lo llamaba para que la ayude a lavarse el cabello, para hacerle masajes, para contarle sobre sus problemas en el trabajo y, desde hace unas semanas… para acostarse.

No importaba que aquella noche ella no hubiese querido salir, en su corazón, después de la cita que tuvo con aquella pelirroja, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería a nadie más que a cierta rubia en su vida.

**.**

**1**

**… SI NO TE LLAMA**

**.**

_Como mi amiga Grace decía: _

_"Odio que los teléfonos tengan identificador de llamada, es decir ¿es en verdad necesario que las personas sepan quienes le llaman? ¡Esto atenta contra mis derechos! porque si un chico no me llama, quiero reservarme el derecho de llamarlo cada 15 minutos hasta que conteste. Pero si ve mi número va a pensar que soy una sicótica o algo… Y no lo soy… Obviamente."_

Era temprano en la mañana y me estaba dando una ducha que esperaba que me despierte para poder ir al trabajo. Por supuesto que llevé el celular en caso de que Neville finalmente me llamara y mi corazón casi explota cuando escuché la típica melodía que anunciaba una llamada entrante. Me concentré en utilizar la voz más sexy y segura que pudiese….

- ¿Hola? – solo era una gran desilusión otra vez - ¡Oh mamá! – quería morir en ese momento – Sabes, estoy en la ducha, te llamaré luego – colgué a penas mi madre comenzó a preguntar qué rayos hacía llevándome ese aparato al cuarto de baño.

Durante el día, en todas y cada una de mis actividades, no despegué mis ojos de la pantalla del celular, después pensé en lo ridículo que era eso… ¡no por mirarlo iba a recibir milagrosamente la llamada que esperaba!

En el trabajo no fue diferente, les conté a mis amigas Pansy y Danielle lo sucedido con Neville.

- Bueno… él parecía muy atento, recordó la bebida que pedí y la pidió para mí, también inició el abrazo y me dijo "Fue un gusto conocerte"

- Espera – Danielle me miró pensativa - ¿eso fue al final o al comienzo de la cita?

- Al final… ¿porqué? ¿importa? – mi nerviosismo era obvio y empecé a enrollarme el pelo con las manos.

- ¡Claro que si, Gin! – me explicaba todo como si hablara con una niña de 5 años – "Gusto en conocerte" al comienzo de la cita es normal pero si lo dicen al final… bueno, puede significar "adiós".

- Quizás fue al inicio – dije rápidamente e intenté calmarme – o quizás en verdad le dio gusto conocerme… ¡Cómo puedo concentrarme en el trabajo cuando el posible hombre de mis sueños se niega a llamarme!

- ¿Sabes Gin? – podía notar que Pansy me miraba cansada – Después de mi primera cita con Blaise, yo lo llamé. Ya no hay reglas sobre eso – me miró con compasión – Ya no es necesario que esperes a que un chico te llame.

Intercambiamos miradas ansiosas con Danielle y de inmediato la rubia trajo mi celular desde el escritorio. Marqué el número rápidamente y lo acerqué a mi oído.

- Está sonando – grité emocionada.

- Eso es normal – me contestó Pansy rodando los ojos.

Al sexto "tuu" se escuchó la voz que decía "Hola, es Neville. Deja un mensaje y te llamaré". Danielle me extendió el cuadernillo de notas donde habíamos escrito el mensaje que le dejaría.

- Hola Neviile, habla Ginny… emm Ginevra – complete rápidamente – Me di cuenta de que no me has llamado y bueno… es tonto que una chica tenga que esperar a que la llamen ¿no? – de repente la letra era muy confusa y no sabía qué más decir, miré a Pansy que trataba de descifrar el escrito y entré en pánico – Porque todos somos iguales, digo, hoy en día más mujeres estudian para auror y no sé si has visto los nuevos artículos de los tabloides pero incluso muchas mujeres prácticamente tienen penes. Así que… - miré de reojo a mis amigas quienes tenían los ojos como platos y estaban completamente enrojecidas – llámame.

- No te preocupes – me dijo Danielle con lástima – Seguro te va a llamar.

Pues… eran las 9pm y todavía no me llamaba. En el fondo de mi corazón sentía que este era el momento, que debía hacer algo. Así que me arreglé y decidí salir y probar suerte a encontrármelo en el bar.

.

_**.::D&G::..**_

_**.**_

La música dentro del bar en verdad estaba impidiendo que me concentre en hacer el cálculo de las finanzas. Y por si fuera poco… no ayudaba en nada que me interrumpieran.

- Hola, jefe – por la puerta entraba Astoria, con su cuerpo perfecto, su pelo rubio brillante y aquella sonrisa seductora que yo conocía tan bien - ¡Que sorpresa! Nuevamente estas en la oficina cuando estoy de turno.

- Ya lo sé – respondí sin mirarla – yo programo los horarios, Astoria.

- Bueno… imaginé que no era una coincidencia – caminó hacia el escritorio y me miró nuevamente - sabes, lo pasé muy bien la otra noche.

- Si, es increíble lo que hacen diez copas de tequila – le contesté sin mucha emoción, con una sonrisa sarcástica. Ella rió graciosamente mientras algo de rubor cubría sus mejillas.

- Bueno… entonces, yo pensé que hoy, después del trabajo… podríamos… ya sabes – terminó aún sonrojada.

¡Cómo odiaba eso de las mujeres! Siempre hacían todo tan definitivo… no podían simplemente hacer una cosa un día y otra al siguiente.

- Astoria… - le dije con calma, ya que no quería herirla ni causar problemas en el trabajo – mira, lo que pasó la otra noche fue divertido. Pero estoy aquí hoy porque falta personal… yo tendré que trabajar en el bar y por eso también te programé a ti. Para trabajar – sabía que había sonado duro, pero era mejor cortar esas ideas de raíz. Ella miró hacia el piso, sabía que estaba molesta y avergonzada – Así que… ¿estamos bien?

- Claro, estamos bien – salió cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Suspiré… ¿porqué las mujeres complicaban todo?

Cuando terminé con el papeleo, salí a ayudar en la barra. La verdad es que no era mi actividad favorita, pero debía ser un dueño responsable y colaborar si la situación lo requería.

- ¿Qué te sirvo? – le pregunté a la pelirroja que se acababa de sentar en la barra.

- ¡Oh! bueno… vine a ver a alguien – contestó emocionada mientras miraba el lugar.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Tienes una cita emocionante?

- Bueno – ella rió graciosamente – no sé si sea emocionante. Neville y yo solo hemos salido una vez.

- Espera… ¿Neville Longbottom?

- Si – respondió con recelo y pude notar que su nariz se arrugaba un poco, con molestia.

- Neville no va a venir hoy – le contesté mientras sacaba una botella de whisky de fuego - ¿Se le olvidó que tendían que verse aquí?

- Oh no, cuando dije "ver a alguien" era en un sentido amplio...

- Entiendo, lo voy a llamar – me dirigía a buscar el teléfono del local pero ella casi se arroja a sí misma sobre la barra para impedírmelo.

- ¡No! Eso no es necesario – dijo atropelladamente – Solo es que… estaba por aquí y pensé en venir a ver si estaba – seguramente la expresión en mi rostro era de completa extrañeza por lo que se vio obligada a continuar – Porque tenía que devolverle su… emmm – comenzó a buscar rápidamente en su bolso – ¡Su libro! – colocó un pequeño libro con tapa rosa sobre la barra – Y pensé en devolvérselo antes de que se alterara por su ausencia – suspiró tranquila después de haber dicho todo eso en menos de 10 segundos.

La miré curiosamente… esa chica era tan extraña. Era muy hermosa, pero tenía cierto aire infantil… como el de una adolescente nerviosa. Sin que ella lo viera venir, estiré mi mano y agarré el libro que ella aseguraba que era de Neville.

- "Cómo asegurar al hombre de tus sueños en 10 días" – leí en voz alta, la miré con mi ceja rubia platinada levantada en un perfecto arco de burla – No sabía que Neville era aficionado a este tipo de lectura – le dije con voz socarrona para verla sonrojarse hasta tener casi el mismo color de su pelo. Miró hacia ambos lados como esperando que alguien la salvara de esa incómoda situación.

- Soy Ginny – respondió después de un largo suspiro – Salí con Neville la semana pasada y solamente… - me acerqué a ella y puso sus ojos color avellana directo en los míos – Pensé que si me topaba con él… bueno… no sé. Me voy a ir – terminó rápidamente, aún completamente avergonzada y se levantó de su silla.

- Espera – no sé porqué ni en qué momento eso salió de mi boca – Déjame invitarte a un trago – le señalé la silla para que vuelva a acomodarse y cuando me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa fui a buscar nuevamente la botella de whisky – Dame dos segundos, no tardaré – tomé dos vasos y serví uno para cada uno – Pareces una chica linda, así que voy a ser sincero – ella me miró expectante – Neville nunca te va a llamar.

- ¿En serio? – me respondió ella entre insegura y molesta - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque soy hombre y así hacemos las cosas – le contesté simplemente mientras bebía de mi vaso.

- Pero él dijo que le dio gusto conocerme – la pelirroja no se rendía fácil.

- Aunque hubiese dicho que te preferiría por sobre un harem de Veelas – mi voz era cansina – Ya pasó más de una semana y no te llamó.

- Quizás me llamó pero no recibí el mensaje – en verdad esta chica era muy terca – estos aparatos muggles no son muy fiables – O quizás perdió mi número, o salió de la ciudad o lo atropelló un hipogrifo o se murió su abuela.

- O quizás no llamó porque no te quiere volver a ver – le dije seriamente, ya cansado, mientras despeinaba mi cabello platinado… totalmente frustrado.

- Si – respondió ella bajando la mirada, para después de un segundo tener un nuevo argumento a su defensa – Pero mi amiga Katie salió con un chico que nunca la llamó, lo descartó por completo, pasó más de un año y se volvieron a encontrar ¡y todo resultó a la perfección entre ellos!

- Entiendo… pero tu amiga es una idiota – ya casi sentía que perdía la fuerza de voluntad para hacerle entender a esta chica – y es la excepción. La extraña excepción.

- Está bien, pero ¿y si yo también soy la excepción? – me contestó emocionada.

- No – le dije tajante - No lo eres. Tú eres la regla, Ginevra. Y esta es la regla: Si un tipo no te llama, no quiere llamarte. Mira, yo sé lo que es ignorar a una mujer, lo hago a menudo. Cuando un hombre te trata como si le importaras un carajo… en verdad le importas un carajo. No hay excepciones- sentí que había terminado con ese argumento así que volví a organizar mis notas.

- Gracias – me contestó con expresión seria y pensativa – Me has dado mucho en que pensar, Draco - me extendió su blanca y delicada mano con solemnidad y estuve a punto de reírme pero la estreché con fuerza y juro que sentí un choque eléctrico. Estaba seguro que esta chica era todo un caso y que no sería la última vez que la vería.

.

_**.::D&G::..**_

_**.**_

No había dormido nada después de la charla con el chico del bar. Así que llegué al trabajo completamente alborotada, con una fuerte sobredosis de café y pociones revitalizantes. Como siempre, Danielle y Pansy ya estaban en sus cubículos y supe que debía verme desastrosa después de la forma como me miraron.

- ¿Está todo bien, Gin?

- Si, si, solamente no dormí en toda la noche – les contesté mientras colocaba mi bolso en el escritorio – Pero al fin lo entendí, ya entendí las reglas – mis amigas se miraron extrañadas y yo continué - ¿Recuerdan al abogado que me engañaba? Bueno, decidí continuar con él porque alguien me dijo que su novio había sido igual pero que cambió y ahora estaban casados y enamorados. Hay que ignorar esas anécdotas porque la regla es que si te engañan, no te quieren. Y no eres la excepción. – dije apresurada – Después estuvo Ernie, el músico que vivía en una bodega y solo me usaba porque era buena en encantamientos y después estuvo Oliver, que rompía conmigo cada viernes para tener libre el fin de semana ¡Y todas me contaban historias de cómo las cosas podrían mejorar porque una conocida salió con alguien igual y terminó viviendo feliz para siempre, pero esas historias son raras excepciones y nosotras somos la regla! – me senté pesadamente e intenté recuperar el aliento.

- Déjame ver si entendí – me contestó Pansy - lo que quieres decir es que la regla es que hombres como Blaise que están con mujeres como yo siete años y no se han casado…. ¿no se van a casar nunca? – terminó con voz quebrada.

- Oh ¡no! ¡no! – nos apresuramos Danielle y yo – yo estaba hablando de mí, no de ti.

- Son situaciones particulares – me interrumpió Danielle. Pansy se levantó y dijo que iría a entregar unos informes. Mi amiga y yo intercambiamos miradas de preocupación.

.

_**.::D&G::..**_

_**.**_

No importaba en realidad la inmensa diferencia entre sus personalidades, de alguna manera Luna y yo habíamos congeniado y habíamos creado una buena amistad. Más que nada… y aunque sonora tonto, los consejos de Luna eran los únicos sensatos que tenía. Era una amiga estupenda.

- ¡Oh Luna! Él era irresistible, me coquetea cuando caminábamos fuera del supermercado y parecía que el mundo se alineaba… era realmente mágico. Y luego me dice que está casado – le digo con exasperación – Y aunque debería estar molesta… no puedo dejar de pensar en él. No sé qué tengo.

- Bueno – la suave y tranquila voz de mi amiga logró que me calmara – Hay un hombre que trabaja en el Quisquilloso y que llevaba casado quince años con una señora muy simpática, pero una noche conoció a una mujer en una reunión y le dijo a papá que jamás había sentido nada parecido, que había conocido a su alma gemela. Así que se divorció y ahora lleva veinte años con la otra mujer y son increíblemente felices – Luna me miró con sus grandes ojos azules - ¿Qué pasa si conoces al amor de tu vida… pero ya estás casada con otro? ¿Debes dejar que se te vaya?

Nos miramos durante algunos segundos hasta que algo hizo "clic" en mi cabeza.

- Tienes razón, lo voy a llamar – le dije entusiasmada. Me levanté de la mesa que compartíamos y caminé hacia un lugar más silencioso. Después de un momento contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, Ron. Es Lavender, Lavender Brown ¿me recuerdas?

- Hola, Lavender ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, llamaba porque decidí aceptar tu oferta – contesté sin poder ocultar la emoción de mi voz – Dijiste que conocías a alguien que creías que me podían ayudar y pensé que podríamos charlar mientras tomábamos una cerveza de mantequilla – esperé a su respuesta, pero solo escuché un sonido de incomodidad.

- Yo… no puedo Lavender – sentí que mi corazón se oprimía – Me pareces maravillosa, pero no lo sé. Debo colgar. Cuídate. Adiós.

Y ya solamente escuche el sonido característico de una llamada finalizada. No sabía qué decir, ni qué pensar. Volví con Luna y no hablamos más del tema. Debía distraerme de aquello, así que por la noche me encontré a mí misma golpeando la puerta del departamento de Neville. Como siempre, él me recibió con una sonrisa y me ofreció una copa de vino.

- ¿Qué categorías escogerías para describirme, Nev? – le pregunté mientras me hacía un masaje – Solo puedes escoger dos entre listo, sexy, chistoso y guapo.

- Bueno… diría que eres sexy y guapa

- ¡Oh no! pero no puedes juntar esas, porque son solo físicas y nadie quiere estar solo en una columna… debes combinarlo.

- Entiendo – me contentó con una sonrisa – entonces te diría que no puedo escoger porque tendría que escoger las cuatro cosas.

- ¡Eres genial! - su respuesta me hizo sonreír, él siempre era tan tierno conmigo… me arrojé a sus brazos y me abrazó un rato – Es mejor que ya me vaya.

- Puedes quedarte si quieres – me ofreció tímidamente – Hace un tiempo que no lo haces.

Me despedí con la excusa de estar agotada y antes de salir lo besé en los labios. Él siempre estaba ahí para mí.

.

_**.::D&G::..**_

_**.**_

Debía admitirlo, no había sido mi mejor día después de lo que había dicho Ginny. Sabía que ella no quería herir mis sentimientos, pero el tema de la negativa al casamiento que tenía Blaise me sacaba de mi centro.

Al llegar a casa, Blaise estaba colocando un cuadro en la pared… un cuadro que le había pedido colocar hace más de tres semanas.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Colgando el cuadro que me pediste – me contestó mientras lo centraba - ¿Por qué? ¿No lo quieres ahí?

- Si, me encanta, pero quiero que dejes de hacer cosas amables – un largo suspiro salió de mi pecho mientras me sacaba mi abrigo. Él me miró con recelo – Quiero que dejes de hacer cosas amables a menos que te cases conmigo – sabía que mi voz había sonado como el de una niña caprichosa, lo cual me hizo molestar más porque eso causó que él se ría - ¿¡Te parece gracioso!? – le grité enojada.

- Supongo que no es chistoso – contestó dejando de reír de inmediato.

- No puedes seguir siendo amable y yo no puedo seguir fingiendo que esto es algo que no es. Llevamos más te siete años juntos, Blaise. Sabes quién soy, me conoces desde el colegio – me acerqué hasta él y tomé su mano, mirándolo a los ojos – O te quieres casar conmigo o no.

- O existe la posibilidad de que realmente no crea en el matrimonio – sus ojos llenos de sinceridad terminaron de quebrarme.

- ¡Mentira! – grité separándome – ¡Esa es la pobre excusa que inventan todos los hombres para librarse de la situación y después de seis meses casarse con una estúpida modelo o algo así! ¡Simplemente es mentira!

- Pansy ¿qué es todo esto? ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?

- Pues del lugar donde lleva escondido todos estos años – tomé aire para seguir – y no dije nada porque no quería parecer exigente, ni una necesitada, ni una psicótica. Así que no te lo he preguntado, pero… -tomé su mano nuevamente – ¿algún día te vas a casar conmigo?

Su mirada y el hecho de que nada saliera de su boca me lo dijeron todo. Su respuesta era un "no" rotundo.

- Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto – solté su mano mientras mis ojos se inundaban con pesadas lágrimas y sin volver a mirarlo me dirigí a la habitación y cerré la puerta. Finalmente esto había acabado.

_**.**_

_****__**.:::...**_

_****__**.**_

Ok... hasta aquí el primer capítulo. La verdad es que ha sido todo un reto (jaja valga la ironía) ya que hay muchas historias y me parece que todas valen la pena de ser contadas por lo que se me hacía difícil resumir. Esta es una de mis películas favoritas... especialmente porque creo que encierra una verdad ineludible; en muchas partes he visto reflejados varios momentos de mi vida y creo que a otras chicas e incluso chicos les puede pasar los mismo. Espero que disfruten el FF y que si tienen oportunidad, también miren la película.

No se olviden de los RR! Mil gracias por leer!

Besos.

Kinea M.


	2. Si no se casa contigo

**Hola a todos!** Primero quiero agradecerles por todos los rr y comentarios sobre el primer capítulo. Espero que este lo disfruten de igual manera. Nuevamente les recuerdo que los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. y que "He's just not that into you" le pertenece a New Line Cinema y que esta es una adaptación hecha con mucho amor sobre esa película, la cual amo mucho. Finalmente, este FF es parte el reto "Verano de películas" del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! al cual les recomiendo unirse si son fans de esta pareja.

** .**

**2**

**… SI NO SE CASA CONTIGO**

** .**

_Carta de una lectora para "Corazones solitarios" en la revista Corazón de Bruja:_

_Queridas amigas lectoras:_

_¡Abran los ojos! Yo siempre pensé que ningún hombre me había dejado, pero empecé a repasar todas mis relaciones ¡y me di cuenta de que todos los hombres con los que estuve me habían dejado! El problema para nosotras es que lo hacen muy hábilmente y son tan mañosos que nos hacen pensar que fue nuestra idea terminar la relación y que estamos felices y satisfechas con ello, pero luego te preguntas ¿Entonces por qué rayos estoy sola?, ¿Porqué soy infeliz? ¿¡Por qué subí diez kilos!?... Ellos tienen sus frases favoritas como "No quiero molestarte", "Tú eres perfecta pero yo tengo que trabajar en mí mismo", "Solo pienso en tu felicidad", mi favorita de "No te merezco" o la cereza del pastel y la más idiota de todas "Voy a tener mucha envidia del hombre que se case contigo"… esta es la peor porque, sinceramente, ¡él podría haber sido ese hombre! Así que, al instante en que escuchen alguna de esas patéticas y trilladas excusas, corran a abastecerse de dulces, helado y whisky de fuego… porque las acaban de dejar._

_._

**..::D&G::..** _GINNY…_

Realmente estaba emocionada, habíamos salido con Danielle después del trabajo y el ambiente en el bar estaba muy animado… esto de trasladar el concepto del "happy hour" muggle al Caldero Chorreante en verdad debía darle resultados muy lucrativos al dueño. Pero lo mejor de todo había sido conocer a un apuesto abogado.

- Así que esa sería la última vez que probaría mezclar pociones revitalizantes – contaba él antes de terminar su whisky – Lastimosamente, tengo que volver a la oficina señoritas.

- ¿Tienes que volver a la oficina después de la hora feliz? - le pregunté haciendo un puchero infantil - ¿Qué tiene eso de feliz?

- Pues que te conocí a ti – me contestó seductoramente.

Es claro que no pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreír como una idiota mientras intercambiaba miradas de emoción con mi amiga.

- Me encantaría llamarte algún día ¿tienes una tarjeta? - rápidamente le extendí el pedazo de papel que contenía mis datos del trabajo – Aquí está mi información – a su vez, él también me entregó un pedacito de pergamino y se despidió de Danielle – Me gustaría oír tu voz, Gin – dijo antes de besarme en la mejilla y dirigirse hacia la salida.

- ¡Espera! – me levanté de un salto de mi silla y corrí para alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera – Entonces ¿cómo haremos esto… quieres que te llame o tú me llamarás? – al ver su expresión de no entender nada, le aclaré rápidamente – Es que dijiste que te encantaría llamarme pero luego dijiste que te gustaría oír mi voz y es muy vago y confuso. Mejor digamos que tú me llamaras y dejamos las tonterías – terminé con determinación, intentando demostrar seguridad y confianza.

- Adiós, Ginevra – me contestó con una sonrisa y una mirada que no podía entender pero que se aclaró con la cara de espanto que tenía Danielle, ¿acaso había metido la pata?

En todo caso, cuando volví a la mesa revisé el papelito que me había entregado y sin pensarlo mucho lo rompí en varios pedacitos ante la atónita mirada de mi amiga.

- ¡Ey! ¿por qué hiciste eso?

- No lo llamaré – ya lo había decidido – Si él quiere verme, me llamará.

- ¡Wow! Al parecer aquel chico, Draco, te ha dejado una gran impresión – dijo ella divertida - ¿Es guapo?

- Ehh.. – casi me atoro con su pregunta – Si, lo es – contesté sintiendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente - pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que tenía razón.

.

**..::D&G::..**_ LUNA…_

Un nuevo día, y como siempre, entraba a mi oficina en El Quisquilloso con una gran sonrisa. Saludé uno por uno a todos los asistentes, escritores y fotógrafos antes de acomodarme en mi despacho y en menos de cinco segundos mis más cercanos amigos corrieron hacia mí por novedades… novedades sobre mi vida amorosa.

- ¿Entonces? – Liam me miró con aquella típica sonrisita coqueta, al puro estilo gay.

- Oh… Hola chicos, veo que despertaron con mucha energía hoy - fingí que revisaba algunos pergaminos- pues… ¡me invitó a salir! – les comenté emocionada.

- ¡Por Merlín, Luna! – gritó Tom - ¿Cómo te lo ha pedido? ¿Has usado el teléfono?

- Oh no, no… me mandó un mensaje en una cosa muggle llamada Facebook – les dije bajito y con mi voz llena de emoción.

- ¡Auch! – Liam tenía una graciosa expresión en el rostro… como de falso dolor – Ay, Luna, no lo sé… mi hermanita, que está atravesando esa etapa de putita fácil, dice que esos inventos muggles son bastante sexuales y solo sirven para engañar personas – terminó con voz preocupada.

- Pero… ¿qué quieren que haga, entonces? – dije con decepción – Las cosas han cambiado… la gente ya no se conoce por conversaciones en la chimenea, o por mensajes de lechuza. Lavender me ha dicho que si quiero verme más atractiva para los chicos, debo ponerme al día con la moda de utilizar la comunicación muggle.

Mis amigos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, hacía meses que venían insistiendo en que debería tener un novio y no vivir únicamente para el trabajo.

- ¡Oh, por favor! - no podía seguir soportando esas miradas de espanto y mi teléfono había comenzado a sonar – Vayan. Vayan a trabajar.

.

**..::D&G::..** _PANSY…_

Una de las cosas que siempre me levantaba el ánimo era la ropa, comprar grandes cantidades de ropa definitivamente mejoraba mis días. Lamentablemente para mí, este no era el caso, porque probarme el vestido de dama para la boda de mi amiga Millicent solamente hundía el dedo en la herida reciente del fin de mi relación con Blaise y el hecho de que yo no he tenido una boda para mí.

- ¿Cómo lograste que Madame Lucille hiciera tan rápido estos vestidos? - una de las insoportables primas de Milli no dejaban de hablar y me estaban poniendo neurótica.

- Pues al saber que era una de las bodas más importantes del año en la alta sociedad mágica… debo decir que incluso me rogó que le encargara la confección – presumió ella.

- Solo hay algo Milli – otra de las escandalosas primas con voz chillona, hablaba - ¿por qué tanta prisa en casarte? – su voz quiso sonar casual, pero se notaba que había algo de veneno en sus palabras.

- Pues no me quiero casar en un invierno u otoño espantosos de Londres y tampoco quiero esperar a que llegue el verano… así que la primavera sería espectacular – contestó ella con calma.

- Yo creo que estás embarazada – contraatacó ella, sin querer perder la batalla.

- ¡Oh por Merlín, no! No seas ridícula – respondió riendo - ¡Estamos enamorados!... eso hace la gente enamorada, ¡se casan!

Ok… ese probablemente sería uno de los momentos más incómodos. Quizás si en aquel momento todas hubiesen seguido riendo, no hubiese significado nada, pero todas callaron de golpe y me miraron con pena.

- Pero ¿saben qué? – Millicent quería reparar en alguna forma su comentario – No todos se casan. Hay mucha gente que no se casará nunca.

- Gracias por levantarme los ánimos – le respondí cortante.

- Solo queremos decir que está bien que hayas dejado a Blaise, él nunca ha sido un hombre serio y menos aún de los que se comprometen – ella tomó mi mano y me miró con cariño – Solo quiero que seas feliz, Pansy.

- Entonces deberías haber escogido otro color - le contesté mirando con gracia a mi vestido color salmón perlado. Milli me miró con falso enfado y nos sonreímos. A pesar de todo, ella era mi mejor amiga y sabía que no quería herirme… así como sabía que debía superar a Blaise.

.

**..::D&G::..** _RON…_

Por algún motivo, sentía el extraño cosquilleo de estar cometiendo algún acto ilegal mientras observaba el atardecer desde el ático de la nueva casa que estábamos remodelando con Hermione. Las manos me sudaban y podía sentir mis orejas arder, pero no entendía el motivo ¿acaso era un crimen hablar por teléfono con alguien? Pues no, menos aún cuando dejabas un mensaje en el buzón.

- Hola Lavender, habla Ronald, Ron – se corrigió de inmediato – Mira, sé que me llamaste hace tiempo y me tomaste por sorpresa – di un largo suspiro, tratando de pensar con claridad – Pero ofrecí ayudarte con tu carrera y no veo por qué no. Así que llámame o pasa por mi oficina ¿si? Adiós.

Ok… ya lo había hecho. Y Merlín sabe que mis intenciones eran buenas, solamente quería ayudar a la chica. Ser una buena persona.

Y eso era lo mismo que me repetía una y otra vez el viernes, horas antes de que ella llegara a mi oficina y al momento en el que se presentó.

- Sabes, juro que puse ese documento por aquí – le dije un poco desesperado ya, porque el maldito papel con los datos de un conocido que tenía una buena llegada en el mundo de la música había desaparecido – Lo lamento mucho.

- No te preocupes, llámame cuando lo encuentres – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- Te juro que no te traje con falsos pretextos – comenzaba a sentir mis orejas quemar.

- Ya lo sé, pero una chica puede soñar ¿no? – no pude evitar mirarla sorprendido – Eres un hombre demasiado bueno – ya que mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse demasiado extraño, tuve que sentarme en el sofá de mi oficina - ¿Por qué estás casado? – peguntó ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado; yo solo pude reírme como un idiota – En serio, Ron. Creo que me haría bien saber porqué no puedes vivir sin esa otra mujer.

- Pfff… bueno – tomé aire antes de continuar - hemos estado juntos desde el fin del colegio, hemos sido amigos desde niños y superamos miles de cosas juntos…y ella me amenazó, o nos casábamos o terminábamos. Así que nos casamos – después de un momento de silencio continué – Todos te catalogan como un patán si sales mucho tiempo con una chica y no te casas, pero si te casas… eres un imbécil por casarte sin estar listo.

Tomé un respiro profundo y nos miramos a los ojos. Por un momento me sentí muy tranquilo, reflejado en su mirada, hasta que empecé a sentir una extraña sensación de calor inundar mi cuerpo. Me levanté rápidamente del sillón, tratando de calmarme.

- Eres muy sexy – las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiese controlarlo – Y obviamente, me atraes… así que creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es encontrar el pergamino con los datos y llamarte, para ayudarte en tu carrera aunque sea un poco – ella simplemente me miró con una sonrisa y al notar mi tensión simplemente salió de la oficina después de depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla. Definitivamente, esto no era tan inocente como había pensado y me estaba desesperando.

.

**..::D&G::..** _HERMIONE…_

Así como mis olores favoritos serían césped recién podado y dentífrico de hierba buena, uno de los olores que más detesto es el olor a remodelación. ¿Pueden creer que siento el olor del polvo? De polvo y de viruta de madera por todo el lugar. Sin embargo, debo admitir que a pesar de los inconvenientes, estoy cada vez más entusiasmada con la remodelación ¡todo de acuerdo a como siempre lo había soñado!

- ¡Robert! – grité a todo pulmón - ¡Dijiste que ibas a tapar los muebles! - en estos momentos estoy revisando el avance de la obra, algunos de los muebles ya fueron entregados y deberían estar cubiertos para evitar accidentes.

No hubo respuesta de nadie. Salí al patio trasero, donde guardábamos materiales y otras cosas y tomé algunas telas para cubrir los muebles. Estaba por irme pero algo más llamó mi atención, una pequeña cajita rectangular. Cigarrillos. Odiaba los cigarrillos y odiaba que la gente fume. Alguien estaba en graves problemas.

Al día siguiente, volví a revisar los avances en la casa. En esta ocasión, Robert estaba presente para mostrarme las estanterías de madera y los separadores de vidrio esmerilado.

- Me encanta – le dije con una gran sonrisa – Hacen un buen trabajo. Quedó hermoso.

- Gracias, señora.

Pasé mi mano sobre la hermosa encimera de cuarzo blanco que había hecho colocar en la cocina.

- ¿Robert? – le dije después de algunos minutos considerando la mejor manera de preguntar lo que deseaba.

- Sí, señora

- Robert… – suspiré y lo miré con mi más amable sonrisa - ¿Si te hago una pregunta sincera, me podrías dar una respuesta sincera?

- Creo que sí – me contestó mirándome con algo de recelo.

- Bien, bien… creo que algunos de tus hombres están fumando – lo miré varios segundos pero no obtuve respuesta - ¿Robert?

- ¿Esa es la pregunta?

- Si

- Parece una afirmación

- La pregunta queda implícita – le respondí rápidamente, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

- Pues no escuché la inflexión – contestó él un poco aturdido.

- Robert – di un paso hacia él, tratando de lucir severa - ¿Ustedes han estado fumando o no?

- No, señora. Mis chicos no fuman en el trabajo. Son buenos.

- ¿Seguro que tus muchachos no se han estado… escondiendo? – la verdad es que Robert pacería sincero, pero yo no podía dejar esto tan fácilmente - ¿Y fumando? ¿Y mintiéndome? ¿Y fumando?

- Estoy muy seguro, señora.

- Mira, necesito que me digas la verdad – volví a insistir – Porque no soporto que me mientan. En mi cara – me señalé a mi misma - Bajo mi techo – señalé el espacio - En mi tiempo - le dije mostrando el reloj de mi mano.

- Esas son muchas preposiciones – me respondió el mirándome un poco asustado.

- Esa clase de deshonestidad no tiene justificación, ¿no lo crees? – lo miré directamente a los ojos – Es decir, ¡nos hicimos promesas! – mi vos salió un poco quebrada así que tuve que respirar profundo para componerme – O… al menos tenemos un contrato. Eso es lo mismo que hacer promesas ¿no?

Él solamente pudo mirarme con una mezcla de terror y confusión y me dio una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

- Voy a regresar al trabajo, señora.

- Oh, si… está bien – le dije más calmada. Robert empezó a caminar hacia el hall - ¿Robert? – lo llamé nuevamente y él giró sobre sus talones para mirarme.

- ¿Si?

- Estamos bien, ¿verdad? – le dije con una sonrisa – Tú y yo.

- Si, estamos bien – me contestó y continuó con su trabajo.

Volví a revisar el trabajo que habían realizado con los muebles de las alacenas y traté de tranquilizarme. No podía seguir tan alterada, definitivamente debía reconocer que el stress de ciertas cosas que no estaban funcionando con Ron me estaban enloqueciendo. Lo mejor sería seguir adelante y dejar las tonterías de lado. Seguramente todo se debía a que estaba sobre-exagerando. Ron y yo éramos felices. Todo estaba perfecto.

.

**..::D&G::..** _GINNY…_

Pensarían que soy idiota, quizás en realidad lo soy. O masoquista. No lo sé. Pero ha llegado nuevamente el viernes por la noche y me encuentro a mí misma uniendo el pequeño pergamino con los datos del chico que conocí en la "hora feliz". Tomé rápidamente el teléfono y marqué un número.

- Hola, hablas con el club Poison – me contestó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola, habla Ginevra – respondí - ¿Está Draco?

- Claro, un segundo - esperé pacientemente mientras pasaban la llamada.

- Habla Draco – al fin me respondieron desde el otro lado.

- ¡Hola! Soy Ginny… Ginevra – al escuchar un "ehhh" del otro lado me apresuré a aclarar – ya sabes, la que acosó momentáneamente a Neville.

- Ohh, claro ¿cómo estás?

- Perdona por molestarte en el trabajo

- Esta bien ¿qué sucede?

- Mira – dije con valentía – tú sabes mucho de estas cosas y quería hacerte una pregunta – escuché un pesado suspiro de su parte.

- Mira, voy a ser brutalmente honesto contigo. No le interesas y nunca le interesarás a Neville.

- No ya sé – le dije entre risas y pesadez – Se trata de Michael… - tomé su silencio como un permiso para seguir - Nos conocimos en la hora feliz y es encantador.

- Ok… déjame adivinar – dijo con aquel tono de voz extraño que me hace imaginarlo sonriendo del otro lado de la línea – Él dijo que lo único feliz de la hora eras tú.

Que lo haya adivinado y me lo haya dicho a penas comenzamos a hablar me hizo sentir más idiota aún. Busqué mi varita pensando en quemar el maldito pergamino.

- Ummm… quizás dijo algo parecido - nuevamente, escuché su risa – Dice que me va a llamar, pero luego me da sus datos y dice…

Ni siquiera me deja terminar de hablar.

- No le interesas.

- Pero ni siquiera saber si llamó - le contesto indignada.

- ¿Te llamó?

- No – debo admitir – Pero de verdad creo que está…

Nuevamente me interrumpe.

- Ginny, no le interesas – espera un momento y continúa – Si te da su teléfono en vez de pedírtelo, no le interesas.

- Pero primero tomó mis datos – digo emocionada.

- De todos modos, si un hombre te quiere ver, créeme que te va a ver… hará lo imposible por hacerlo – soltó una leve risa avergonzada – Yo una vez llamé a 56 Sophie Lacroix hasta encontrar a la indicada.

- Ohhh… ¡eso es muy lindo! ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

- Oh bueno… no resultó. Resulta que a la luz del día podías ver que tenía un gran y horrible bigote… ¡parecía un oso peludo!

- ¿Tu sensibilidad te vuelve tan popular con las mujeres? – le contesté sin poder evitar reírme.

- No le llames, Ginevra. No le gustas.

- Wow – quedé un poco sin aliento – No trates de suavizar el golpe – mi voz salió un poco afectada, en realidad me sentía un poco deprimida a esta altura.

- Mira, solo te quiero ayudar - su voz era amable.

- Si, lo sé. Gracias.

- Ok, debo volver al trabajo. Trata de no meterte en problemas, pelirroja.

Al menos en ese momento, su calificativo hacia mí logró sacarme una sonrisa. Colgué el teléfono y con total seguridad tomé la varita y quemé el pergamino.

.

**..::D&G::..** _RON…_

- Observen su respiración. Inhalen. El abdomen sube. Exhalen. El abdomen baja.

La suave voz de Lavender Brown se expandía por todo el salón en el que ella daba clases de pilates. Y si, yo estaba sentado en una posición extraña siguiendo la rutina de ejercicios que enseñaba.

- Junten las manos frente a su pecho y bajen la cabeza en señal de gratitud – en ese momento sus ojos se posaron en los míos y no pude evitar que una idiota sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro – Namaste.

- Namaste – contesté junto con las otras 11 chicas que tomaban la clase. Ya que supuse que ese era el final, aplaudí. Gran error, todos me miraron como si estuviera loco. Me levanté y caminé hacia ella mientras todos se iban, pronto quedamos los dos solos - ¡Qué sorpresa habernos encontrado!

- Viniste a mi clase

- No sabía que era tu clase – mis orejas se sentían un poco calientes.

- ¡Llamaste a preguntarme si esta era mi clase! – me contestó con una sonrisa y una mueca de falsa indignación.

- Creo que ha sido una extraña coincidencia – claro que preferí fingir demencia, en ese momento alguien empezó a apagar las luces del lugar.

- Somos dos personas inocentes haciendo ejercicio juntos, entonces – Lavander recogió su bolso y se dirigió a unas grandes puertas al fondo - ¿Quieres nadar?

Tuve que tragar en seco mientras sentía mi cuerpo acelerando.

- Claro – fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca.

La seguí hasta la piscina y ambos nos sentamos en el borde.

- Sabes, estuve pensando – la miré de reojo - ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos? Digo… ¿acaso ya no se me permite tener amigas? – ella me miraba con gracia - ¿Está prohibido ser amigo de mujeres sensuales?

- Te entiendo – su sonrisa coqueta no abandonaba su rostro - ¿No puedo ser amiga de alguien porque está casado?

- ¡Claro! – mi voz salía demasiado efusiva, no podía impedirlo

- ¿O que tiene una hermosa sonrisa?... ¿O que tiene el trasero más perfecto que he visto? – ella me miraba de una forma, que me hacía sentir desnudo…. desnudo y caliente.

Intercambiamos una sonrisa estúpida y podía notar que ella también estaba nerviosa.

- Entonces somos amigos – extendió su mano hacia mí.

- Sí – le contesté mientras estrechábamos la mano.

De repente, se puso de pie y empezó a sacarse la ropa. TODA la ropa. Yo trataba de mirar a otro lado, pero no podía decir que estaba teniendo éxito en ello. Saltó dentro de la piscina totalmente desnuda y me invitó a nadar con ella. Le contesté "no" casi sin voz, la verdad era que no confiaba en mí mismo hasta ese punto. Lavender me dijo que estaba bien, que tendría que conformarme con mirar.

- Quizás seas la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido – le dije tratando de amagar una sonrisa y pensar en los horribles vestidos de mi tía Muriel.

.

**..::D&G::..** _GINNY…_

¡Ja! Sabía que aún tenía "el toque". Si no fuera así, no estaría en casa de Justin besándonos apasionadamente en el sofá de su sala.

Empezaba a acalambrárseme el pie por la extraña posición en la que nos encontrábamos pero no me importaba, hace media hora que sus labios estaban sobre los míos y ¡vaya que este chico sabía besar!

- No puedo creer que un chico que practica yoga pudiera besar de esta forma

- Lo mismo digo, nena – volvió a atar mi boca y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para separarme de él, aunque sea por unos segundos.

- Ya te quiero volver a besar

- Pero nos estamos besando – dijo él tratando de atraerme nuevamente hacia su cuerpo.

- Ya lo sé… me refiero a la próxima vez. Los besos de la segunda cita son más íntimos – le dije con mi sonrisa más coqueta y volví a besarlo.

- Espera… - me contestó entre besos – me voy mañana. Voy a estar fuera por un rato – entonces comenzó a repartir besos por mi mandíbula y mi cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían mis piernas con claras intenciones de llegar a mi trasero.

Ok. Puedo estar un poco loca y necesita pero no soy idiota, desde el inicio supe que sus intenciones eran llevarme a la cama, para una típica noche de sexo de una vez y aunque Justin fuese un bombón, eso no era lo que yo estaba buscando.

- ¿Me permites un momento? – le dije separándome con una sonrisa ante su sorprendida mirada – Ya sabes… demasiadas gaseosas dietéticas – me dirigí rápidamente al baño de invitados, cerré la puerta y saqué mi celular de la cartera.

- ¿Hola? – me contestó de inmediato la voz de Draco. Raro… se escuchaba un poco agitado, pero no quise pensar mucho en qué estaba haciendo antes de atender el teléfono.

- Perdona por molestarte, tengo una pregunta rápida

- Discúlpame un momento, nena –escuché que le decía a la persona que estaba junto a él y cómo ella se quejaba. Fue extraño, por un momento me sentí mal por haberlo interrumpido en algo que obviamente parecía importante, pero al mismo tiempo me llené de felicidad de que dejara de lado a una mujer ardiente para hablar conmigo - ¿Qué pasa, pelirroja?

- Pues, estoy besando a un tipo… besos inocentes – me apresuré a decir, sintiendo la necesidad de hacerle saber que no habíamos llegado más lejos – Y me dice que se va a ir de viaje y que estará inaccesible.

- Huye – me dice de repente y con mucha seriedad.

- Pero quizás si sea verdad que va a salir de viaje.

- Seguro… ¿a dónde? ¿A Nueva Guinea? - esta vez su tono era completamente sarcástico – ¿Qué tan lejos tiene que ir para estar "inaccesible"?

Por un momento, abrí la puerta del baño y pregunté - ¿A dónde dices que te vas a ir?

- Mmm… Liverpool – me contesta Justin desde el sillón.

- A Liverpool – le digo a Draco no muy convencida.

- Huye.

- ¿Tengo que huir de todos los tipos a los que no les gusto? – digo molesta.

- Pues, claro

- Pero… ¡no va a quedar nadie! – mi voz estaba llena de angustia. Sí, soy una reina del drama.

Del otro lado de la línea solamente pude escuchar su encantadora risa.

- No sé por qué estoy diciendo esto… pero conozco a un tipo al que quizás le gustes.

- ¿¡Si!? – grité entre emocionada y asombrada

- Si, es un amigo… se llama Harry. Podemos juntarnos todos y tomamos algunos tragos.

- ¡Por supuesto! Ehh, pero antes… estoy en el baño de la casa de Justin ¿Qué hago?

- Bueno… algún día tendrás que salir – su voz sarcástica y graciosa me hizo sonreír – Pero yo en tu lugar no me apuraría, deja que sufra un rato. Haz que te desee y que se quede con las ganas, Ginevra.

- Gracias – le dije con toda sinceridad.

- Suerte, pelirroja.

Miré alrededor en el baño, revisando el porcentaje de algodón de las toallas, las marcas y componentes del jabón para manos y del dentífrico. Revise cada una de las gavetas hasta dar con el hilo dental y las tiras blanqueadoras de dientes. Perfecto. Me encantaba cuidar de mi salud bucal.

.

**..::D&G::..** _PANSY…_

- Sé que no necesito decirle a nadie que mi amiga Millicent es muy sexy – todos rieron ante el estúpido comentario de Crabbe – En el colegio, si decía que Milli era mi mejor amiga, nadie se atrevía a meterse conmigo porque no querían que ella los rechazara. Así que cuando ella se suba al altar y se case con Graig… se romperán corazones en todo el mundo – en medio de un cariñoso "aww" de los presentes, Milli compartió un dulce beso con su prometido – ¡Pero recuerden que su amiga Pansy sigue disponible, quizás sea un modelo con bastante uso… pero le quedan muchos kilómetros todavía!

Por Merlín. Esto no podía estarme pasando. Inconscientemente empecé a buscar mi varita dentro de mi bolso… jurando que si ese idiota no cerraba su boca dentro de cinco segundos, haría que se arrepienta de haber nacido.

Lo peor de todo eran las miradas atónitas de los invitados, o peor aún… las miradas de lástima. Definitivamente, el haber venido a la cena de ensayo de Millicent, con todas estas serpientes presentes, había sido una pésima idea. A lo lejos, junto a los padres de Milli se encontraba mi padre. Podía ver que él también estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición a Crabbe.

- Ya basta de discursos – dijo conciliadoramente el señor Bulstrode – Disfruten la cena, por favor.

Me levanté de mi lugar lo más rápido posible, tratando de llegar a la salida del restaurante.

- Pansy – mi padre había venido detrás de mí, seguramente para asegurarse de que no pierda la compostura – sabes que Crabbe siempre ha sido un idiota.

- Ya lo sé – dije suspirando, indignada – Y aún así, incluso él está casado.

Mi padre rió con mi comentario – Mi vida, mira… cuando todos tus amigos estaban yendo de campamentos o viajes para emborracharse… tú hablaste con nuestros contactos, te encontraste un taller de arte y decidiste ir sin que nadie interfiriera por ti – él tomó mis manos y me miró con cariño – Nunca hiciste las cosas como todos los demás, por eso era mi hija y por eso todos quisieran ser como tú.

Su comentario me hizo sonreír. Abracé suavemente a mi padre y pidiendo mucha paciencia, volvimos a la cena.

.

**..::D&G::..** _GINNY…_

¡Por fin el martes había llegado! Estaba demasiado emocionada, hoy conocería a Harry en el bar "La guarida del Cazador". Draco había organizado esta salida desde la semana pasada y aseguraba que Harry y yo seríamos tal para cual.

Llevaba más o menos quince minutos esperando en una mesa, los nervios me estaban matando. De repente vi entrar a un chico que claramente buscaba a alguien, miró hacia mi dirección y sonrió. Le di mi más grande y linda sonrisa mientras levantaba mi mano para saludarlo e indicarle que se dirija hacia aquí. Error. Detrás de mí salió otra chica que corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo apasionadamente. Bajé rápidamente mi mano esperando que nadie me haya visto ¡siempre tenía que avergonzarme de alguna manera!

Suspiré con alivio cuando después de unos segundos vi a Draco entrar en el bar. De inmediato le hice señas para que venga a sentarse a mi lado.

- Perdón por llegar tarde – tomó asiento a mi lado y llamó a la mesera.

- Oh, está bien. Me gusta tener tiempo antes de una cita arreglada. – le dije emocionada – Ya sabes, para prepararme y pensar qué decir. Definitivamente no voy a contar la anécdota de mis muelas – él puso su mano en mi hombro y me miró con pena.

- Ginevra, él no va a venir – mi expresión debió haber sido espantosa ya que de inmediato quiso animarme – Pero a mí me encantaría escuchar la anécdota de las muelas.

- ¿Cómo puedo no gustarle, sin siquiera conocerme? – le dije con decepción y sorpresa.

- La verdad es que yo metí la pata – tomó algunos maníes del plato – Le dije a Harry jueves, no martes – la mesera llegó y pidió un whisky y otra bebida para mí.

- Fabuloso. Mi asesor amoroso no sabe los días de la semana – no pude evitar la molestia en mi voz, me sentía frustrada – Mientras tanto, aquella rubia está conociendo a su alma gemela – dije mirando con rencor a una rubia que se encontraba en la barra, charlando alegremente con un hombre muy atractivo.

- ¿La que está ahí? – Draco la señaló y yo asentí – Merlín, no.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No puedes deducir eso con solo mirarlos una vez.

- Puedo decírtelo ahora. Ella está interesada pero él no. Mira, ella está hablándole de su dieta y el piensa "Oh Merlín, sácame de aquí" y ¡mira! – a la rubia se le había caído su bebida – Se cae la bebida, lo cual es perfecto para él porque ahora puede irse con otra chica – tal como lo dijo, el hombre atractivo aprovechó la oportunidad para retirarse discretamente del lugar.

- Tienes un don.

- Ahora mira al "perro ojeroso" – Draco señaló a otro hombre, no muy atractivo, sentado al otro lado de la rubia - Va a ofrecer comprarle muchos tragos pero ella insistirá en que "no hay chispa".

- Quizás no haya chispa – dije yo en defensa de la chica rubia – Siempre se necesita de una chispa.

- Por favor, lo de la chispa es mentira – lo miré pidiéndome que me ilumine al respecto – Los hombres inventaron la chispa para no tener que llamar y tener a las mujeres adivinando y convencerlas de que la ansiedad que sienten solo fue "una chispa" – tomó un sorbo de su trago y continuó – Y ustedes se lo creen. ¡Les encanta! Les encanta porque adoran el drama.

- Yo no – dije rápidamente en mi defensa.

- Seguro – su voz sarcástica era muy sexy – Dime una cosa. Cuando acosabas a Neville ¿te obsesionaste con que te llamara, caminabas de acá para allá mirando mucho el teléfono y llevándolo incluso al baño aunque fue una cita mediocre? Eso es porque te encanta el drama.

No dije nada, porque no quería admitir que era verdad. Todo sonaba muy patético ahora.

- Debes ser más como yo. Si le gusto a una chica, perfecto. Pero si no… hay muchas más como ella, con menos poros y mejores implantes – me dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y me regalaba una sexy sonrisa.

Lo único que pude pensar fue "con tu apariencia, ninguna mujer debe ser capaz de decirte no" pero ese pensamiento solo hacía que sienta mi rostro enrojecer y mi cuerpo sentir algo de calor.

- Qué dulce – dije sarcásticamente y eso fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca - ¿Por qué compartes toda esta información conmigo?

- No lo sé… supongo que me gustas – contestó, mientras mi frágil corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y sentí que comenzaría a hiperventilar. Creo que mi expresión me delató totalmente porque abrió sus ojos de golpe y se apresuró a aclarar todo – Ginevra, no empieces a escribir mi nombre con corazones en tu diario… me gustas por la misma razón que me gusta un perrito abandonado… tiene algo patético y lo quiero animar.

- ¡De nuevo, tu sensibilidad me sorprende! – ok, quedé un poco afligida con ese comentario. Él solamente rió y levantó su vaso.

- Por la sensibilidad – dijo, chocando su vaso con el mío.

.

**Ok,** eso ha sido todo por el momento, nuestro próximo capítulo será "...Si no se acuesta contigo" y traerá muchos nuevos enredos jaja. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor no olviden su muy muy amado rr con sus gentiles opiniones ;) Gracias por leer! Un besos a todos!

KineaM.


	3. Si no se acuesta contigo

**Hola!** en verdad, quiero agradecer a todos por sus rr! siempre me levantan el ánimo y hacen que le ponga empeño a escribir. Lastimosamente me he retrasado de la fecha de la publicación de este cap. porque estas semanas han sido complicadas y quiero agradecer a todas por su paciencia. Como siempre, les recuerdo que los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y que esta es una adaptación de la película "Simplemente no te quiere" de New Line Cinema. Igualmente, este ff pertenece al reto "Verano de película" del grupo de Facebook "Drinny/Dranny: ¡el mejor amor prohibido!"

**.**

**.**

**… SI NO SE ACUESTA CONTIGO**

**.**

_Uno de los aspectos más divertidos o desastrosos de ser barman, dependiendo de tu suerte, son las historias que los clientes te cuentan... algunas son realmente graciosas y otras, bueno, hacen que quieras lanzarte a ti mismo una maldición imperdonable para no tener que seguir escuchando. Aquí un breve ejemplo, su nombre era Steve, soltero, 38 años, muy ebrio… saquen sus propias conclusiones:_

_- Si le interesas, se acuesta contigo ¿Y qué sucede si después de un mes, dos máximo, no lo hace? Pues simplemente no le gustas – me pide que le sirva otro vaso de ron - Pero necesitas detectarlo pronto… ya sabes, no quieres perder siete semanas esperando algo que nunca va a pasar. Así que yo tengo ciertas señales para detectar a estas chicas – comienza a enumerar con sus dedos, un poco temblorosos – Uno, una chica nunca se acostará contigo si te llama "lindo" o "confiable". Dos, si se revienta un barro en frente a ti. Tres, si se llama Amber o Christine. Cuatro, si se lleva sobras en la primera, segunda o tercera cita y finalmente, cinco, si te habla de su ciclo menstrual o alguna enfermedad venérea – el sujeto empuja de un sorbo toda su bebida y después me guiña un ojo - Yo sé que no es científico, pero no digas que no te advertí._

..::D&G::.. RON…

Seguía jugueteando con mi anillo de matrimonio entre mis dedos, como si hacerlo me fuera a dar alguna respuesta a los extraños planteamientos que consumían mi mente en estos momentos. Un anillo… en este momento solamente se veía como un objeto inanimado cualquiera, sin diferencia entre todas las cosas que Lavender tenía en su habitación. Sin el contexto de las promesas que albergaba, este anillo no era mucho más especial que la cama en la que estaba recostado en este momento.

Escuché la puerta del baño abriéndose y por ella apareció el rostro sonriente y coqueto de Lavender, vestida únicamente con mi camisa. Volví a colocarme el anillo en el dedo indicado y la miré, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Detente – pedí, ella se detuvo a medio camino, sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Oh… mierda – mi voz salió como un sonido agónico, sabía que estaba en problemas por lo que estaba a punto de salir de mi boca – Me gustas muchísimo. Nunca había sentido esto. Tengo que esforzarme para que mi cerebro no piense en ti… todo el tiempo.

Ella se acercó y se sentó frente a mí, en la cama. Tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos - ¿Y por qué lo detienes?

- Pues porque yo no hago cosas como esta – le contesté totalmente enrojecido, mientas sentía que mis orejas empezaban a quemar – Cosas como acostarme con otra mujer que no sea mi esposa – si, la culpa en mi voz no era falsa… me sentía horrible por Hermione.

- Pues… si de algo sirve – Lavender se recostó a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello – Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Estaba loco, solamente esas palabras hicieron que nada más importe en el mundo y obviamente, volví a besarla y a desvestirla, acariciando su cuerpo.

..::D&G::.. GINNY…

Una de mis películas muggles viejas favoritas era, definitivamente, "Alguien Maravilloso". Creo que con esta ocasión, sería fácilmente la vigésimo quinta vez que la miraba. Incluso sabía los diálogos de memoria:

"Amanda Jones no es una novata, que se enamorará al momento que la toquen tus labios amateurs"

Ja! es cierto… estoy un poco loca. Casi muero de un infarto cuando sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?

- Ah, estás en casa – la voz de Draco me puso nerviosa y traté de masticar y tragar lo más rápido las palomitas que tenía en la boca.

- ¿Dónde iba a estar si no?

- ¿En una cita? - contestó él sarcásticamente, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo – Es sábado en la noche.

- Bueno… no me dejas salir con hombres a los que no les gusto. Eso me limita – le contesté divertida.

- Es cierto - soltó una risita – En fin, te iba a invitar a una fiesta en mi casa. Deberías venir.

- No lo sé – eso me ponía nerviosa - ¿Va a ir Neville? Quizás sea muy vergonzoso.

- Oh, no… él está de viaje. Pero va a haber muchos solteros – me lo imaginé con su sonrisa encantadora y guiñándome el ojo.

- Eso solo significa que tendré muchas oportunidades de meter la pata – me burlé yo, pero sin embargo esa era mi verdadera preocupación.

- Yo voy a estar ahí… te ayudaré – trataba de convencerme y de repente se escuchó como miles de platos rompiéndose - ¡Oh! Tengo que colgar… alguien tiró miles de platos – sonreí al ver que había dicho lo mismo que yo había pensado - Te veo allá.

- ¡Oh, claro! Perdón por llamarte al trabajo – le contesté apurada – Espera, tú me llamaste – corregí – Adiós.

Puse el teléfono en su lugar y me concentré nuevamente en la película y… algo hizo "clic" en mi cabeza ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Tenía que decírselo a Hermione!

Al día siguiente literalmente corrí para llegar lo antes posible a la casa de mi cuñada. En el segundo en que abrió la puerta de entrada, la agarré de las manos y la arrastré a su sala de inmediato.

- Yo le intereso – solté sin más, sin poder ocultar la emoción de mi voz.

- ¡Fantástico, Gin! Estaba segura de que resultaría – me contestó emocionada pero después me miró, confundida - ¿De quién hablas?

- ¡De Draco! – le dije exasperada por su lentitud – Me quedó claro, Hermione… él es Watts.

- ¿Qué? – mi cuñada se veía totalmente perdida, así que tuve que explicárselo con calma.

- De la película "Alguien Maravilloso"… ya sabes Mary Stuart Masterson tenía el papel de Watts.

- Oh, claro… ahora lo recuerdo. ¿Pero Watts no serías tú?

- No, no… yo soy Eric Stoltz. Ya sabes, Watts le ayuda a Stolzs a salir con Amanda pero, secretamente, Watts está enamorada de él.

- ¿Entonces Neville, vendría a ser Amanda? – Hermione se sentó en el sofá tratando de ordenar mis atropelladas ideas.

- Mmm… al principio, si. Pero ahora todos los hombres serían Amanda… de todas formas, eso no importa. Lo que importa es… – tomé una gran bocanada de aire – ¡que yo le intereso a Draco!

- Eso explica porqué ha estado pasando tanto tiempo contigo – contestó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Es obvio… hay tantas señales – literalmente, me tiré en el sofá quedando completamente recostada.

- ¡Oh… cuéntame todo, Ginny!

- Bueno… al principio eran cosas pequeñas, ya sabes llamé y él dijo "Qué gusto oír tu voz"; la siguiente vez, él estaba con una mujer pero contestó mi llamada y hablamos un rato. Y después fue más obvio aún… es decir, creo que nunca arregló una cita para mí con ese supuesto amigo suyo ¡la cita era con él! Llegó con su Harry inventado y estábamos como en una cita ¡y anoche me llamó y me invitó a una fiesta en su casa!

- ¡Le gustas mucho! - Hermione soltó un gritito de emoción y corrió en busca de algo en su biblioteca. Cuando le pregunté qué estaba haciendo solamente escuché que gritaba "¡Tengo un libro por aquí con estupendos lugares para boda!".

Simplemente reí con su ocurrencia. Estaba segura de que mis pómulos me dolerían por sonreír como tonta todo el día… pero no me importaba. Tampoco me importaban las mariposas que hacían que mi estómago se sintiera revuelto ¡me gustaba Draco!

..::D&G::.. LUNA…

- Por Merlín, es guapo – reconoció Tom mientras mirábamos fotos de un chico que había conocido por esa cosa muggle llamada "Facebook".

Mis otros dos compañeros de oficina, completamente gays, lanzaron grititos y silbidos hacia la pantalla de mi compuradora.

- Si. Viril pero sensible – contestó Liam - ¡Mira lo que dice su perfil! "Solo tengo mi guitarra, estos acordes y la verdad" – suspiró de una manera demasiado dramática – Qué sexy.

- Si, me gusta – respondí con una sonrisa – Probablemente no me ha llamado porque ayer tomamos un café.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, ya saben… chateamos por video con un café en la mano. Pero es lo mismo ¿no? – mis amigos asintieron, convenciéndome de que todo estaba bien.

- ¡Luna, debes llamar a tu correo de voz! – gritó Tom, dando pequeños saltitos y todos lo secundaron – Pero debes ponerlo en altavoz.

Tomé el teléfono de la oficina y entre risas hice lo que decían. La conocida voz de una mujer me indicó que, de hecho, sí tenía dos mensajes. Más grititos emocionados y aplausos se escucharon en mi oficina. Y a continuación, la voz de Scott se hizo escuchar mientras entonaba una melodía:

- _"Luna. Oh, Luna, Luna… Oh, mi Luna" _- mi corazón dio un vuelco y Liam me apretaba la mano – "Hola Luna, habla Scott. Te llamé para volver a decirte lo especial que fue conocerte. Así que llámame, ¿si? Adiós."

- ¡Esto es increíble! – los chicos daban brinquitos mientras yo sonreía y suspiraba.

De repente, comenzó a escucharse el segundo mensaje del buzón, nuevamente la voz de Scott cantando:

_- "Cindy. Oh, Cindy, Cindy… Oh, mi Cindy" – nuestras sonrisas se borraron de inmediato - _"Hola Cindy, habla Scott. Te llamé para… ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué número acabo de marcar? Maldita cosa mugg… - me apresuré a cerrar la llamada, sin poder borrar mi expresión atónita. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas entre sí y salieron a toda prisa de mi despacho. Sip. Simplemente fingiríamos que esto jamás había sucedido.

..::D&G::.. HERMIONE…

- Mmm… no lo sé, Ron, ya te he dicho que quiero pisos de madera real – miraba indecisa las dos muestras de madera que Ron sostenía frente a mí.

- Vamos, Mione… míralas y dime ¿cuál es la de madera real?

- Jumm… esa – dije segura, señalando la que tenía en su mano izquierda.

- ¿Estas segura? – yo asentí – Pues no. Esta es un laminado – me contestó con una sonrisa – Es idéntico pero cuesta la centésima parte.

Le sonreí de vuelta pero no iba a ceder – Ronald, yo quiero madera de verdad.

- Pero ni siquiera puedes notar la diferencia – presionó, comenzando a exasperarse.

- No es eso, Ron – le dije – Simplemente no me gusta que finja ser madera… si no eres madera, no finjas serlo – sabía que mi expresión era seria y por eso, esperaba que él no siguiera con su necedad.

- No creo que esté fingiendo – sus orejas empezaban a ponerse rojas.

Totalmente molesta, le arrebaté de las manos la muestra de laminado y la puse frente a su rostro – Esto es una mentira, Ron. Sé sincero y dile a la gente quién eres de verdad.

Él me miró en silencio – Bueno, tienes razón – bajó la mirada y tomó la muestra de mis manos y la colocó junto a la suya en el estante – Disculpa.

- Está bien… quizás deberíamos ir a ver las parrillas y después regresar – evité mirarlo a los ojos y me di vuelta para caminar hacia otro pasillo.

- Me acosté con otra mujer.

Me detuve de golpe mientras sentía que el aire abandonaba mis pulmones y que el corazón se me oprimía. Parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de pensar si lo que había escuchado era producto de mi imaginación o si había sido real.

Ronald se acercó lentamente – Hermione, me acos…

- Te oí – lo corté de inmediato, segura de que no podía volver a escuchar esas palabras de nuevo y de repente, sentí la ira recorrer mis venas, lo miré a los ojos – ¡Me lo dices aquí porque sabes que odio las peleas en público! - el enojo y la frustración en mi voz eran obvios y él no decía ni una palabra - ¡Oh, por Merlín! Lo sabía, lo sabía… - mi voz empezaba a entrecortarse y sentía que mis ojos se ponían húmedos, me obligué a mi misma a respirar hondo y parpadear varias veces para evitar llorar.

- Perdóname, Hermione – finalmente, sus ojos encontraron los míos y podía ver que también estaba dolido… pero no se igualaba a lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Trató de acercarse para tocar mi brazo pero lo esquivé rápidamente, pensaba en si sería una buena idea sacar mi varita y lanzarle una maldición, pero recordé que estábamos rodeados de muggles y me detuve. Ron se alejó unos pasos mientras suspiraba – He hablado con Dean y me ofreció quedarme en su departamento.

- ¿Perdón? – le dije, al borde de la histeria - ¿Te vas a ir de la casa? ¿Me vas a dejar?

- ¡No! - me respondió, descolocado – Supuse que no ibas a querer… bueno, ya sabes… pensé que querrías que me vaya…

- ¿Acaso no vamos a encarar esto, Ron? – me acerqué a él, sin dejar de mirarlo - ¿No quieres encontrar una manera de resolverlo?

- Ya te lo dije, Hermione… pensé que en cuanto te lo dijera, ibas a querer separarte

- ¿Eso es lo que tú quieres? – por un momento, él desviró su mirada al piso… obviamente estaba dudando.

- No – dijo, finalmente.

- Está bien. Está bien, entonces – volví a tomar el carrito de compras y caminé hacia el pasillo de la pintura. Quería ocupar mi mente con las diferentes tonalidades de amarillo… lo que fuera que me hiciera olvidar esta sensación de vacío y decepción.

..::D&G::.. PANSY…

¡Y el día había llegado! Aquí estaba yo, en el casamiento de Millicent, con mi padre como acompañante. Si no fuera porque en realidad estaba muy unida a él… esto habría sido algo totalmente humillante.

La ridícula niña de las flores hizo su entrada, seguida de las ridículas primas de Millicent. Todas acompañadas por sus esposos, novios o conquistas de una noche. Yo caminé hacia el altar sola… bueno, no exactamente, ya que Milli me había obligado a llevar a su cachorro Poodle en brazos.

Al momento de la recepción, me encontré a mi misma acabando con todas las copas de champagne que llegaban a mis manos.

- Ey, tú debes ser Pansy – un tipo se acercó a mi mesa y sin ninguna invitación por mi parte, decidió sentarse a mi lado – Millicent me ha hablado mucho de ti, llevo semanas pidiéndole que me coloque junto a ti en la mesa – terminó con una risa torpe.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no reírme de aquel sujeto. Además de no ser para nada atractivo se lo veía torpe y un poco ridículo.

- Y tú debes ser… - lo miré con la ceja levantada, sonriendo, para evitar ser poco diplomática. – Dan – terminé al mirar la tarjetita de ubicación en el plato.

- Si, más o menos… ese es mi nombre en el mundo material – lo miré atónita – En el mundo espiritual en el que vivo mi nombre es "Hermano Fénix, Caballo del este", ya sabes soy un hippie.

- ¿Perdona? – ahora si, estaba segura de que este tipo estaba loco - ¿Un qué?

- Ya sabes… un hippie. Es una de esas filosofías muggles en las que… - en ese momento me desconecté completamente de su absurda conversación. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. Cerré los ojos deseando estar en otro lugar, con otras personas… con Blaise.

De alguna manera, después de casi dos horas, había conseguido librarme de aquel loco y ahora todos se encontraban bailando animados. Mientras yo bailaba con algún primo de Milli, encontré a mi padre que me miraba a la distancia. Nos sonreímos en complicidad. El primo de Millicent tenía la misma gracia para bailar que un orangután.

Mientras trataba de zafarme del agarre pervertido de Ben, escuché que se incrementaba el murmullo de la gente. Traté de seguir el ruido para ver qué sucedía y entonces lo encontré… mi padre estaba derribado en el piso del salón, respirando con dificultad y con su mano en el corazón. Sin perder un segundo corrí a su lado, mientras los padres de Millicent llamaban a un medimago.

- Papá ¿qué tienes? – me agaché a su lado, pasando la mano por su cabello y su frente - ¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Qué pasó!? – grité mirando hacia la multitud alrededor – Papá, acuéstate… vas a estar bien.

Escuché que el Sr, Bullstrode se acercaba con una poción humeante y sentí también que las lágrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas. Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

..::D&G::.. GINNY…

¡Oh por Merlín! era increíble la cantidad de gente que había llegado al departamento de Draco. El lugar estaba abarrotado, había música, licor y mucha comida chatarra. Y claro, yo estaba en una esquina comiendo todos los palitos de queso de la mesa para matar la ansiedad que sentía. De repente, me di cuenta que un par de chicos a mi lado me miraban con una mezcla de asco y lástima.

- Soy Liam, y él es Tom – me dijo con una leve sonrisa y una voz un poco afeminada.

- Yo soy Ginny - me acerqué a ellos de inmediato - ¿De dónde conocen a Draco?

- Oh no, no lo conocemos… un tal Neville le comentó de esto a nuestra amiga Luna – me sentí un poco rara al escuchar nuevamente acerca de Neville - ¿De dónde conoces tú a Draco?

Mi rostro se iluminó de inmediato mientras intentaba contestar – Bueno… yo espero, es decir, estoy bastante segura de que algo va a pasar entre nosotros.

Ellos me sonrieron ampliamente y soltaron pequeños grititos de emoción. Me gustaron de inmediato.

- ¿Entonces vienes como invitada o como su pareja?

- Odio cuando no sabes si te invitaron como pareja – se quejó Liam, frunciendo el seño – ¡No sabes si debes traer un amigo o eres co-anfitriona!... O si debes quedarte hasta el final para estar a solas.

Miré por la sala hasta encontrar a Draco, que se encontraba saludando con un abrazo a algunas chicas.

- Pues no me dijo, pero creo que soy más que una invitada – le contesté dudosa – Ha habido señales – dije más para mí misma, como si tratara de auto-convencerme. Ellos me miraron con un poco de lástima, nuevamente. Yo volví a meter muchos palitos de queso en mi boca.

Pasó poco más de una hora cuando, finalmente, vi el pelo platinado de Draco acercándose en mi dirección. Por suerte, había abandonado los palitos y ahora solamente sostenía una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Vaya, no pensé que vendría tanta gente – dijo mientras nos saludábamos con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Qué buena fiesta! – le respondí.

- Gracias – me hizo señas para que lo siga - ¿Se te acercó algún hombre? ¿Quieres que evalúe un nivel de interés?

- Oh… eran gay – le dije sonriendo – Hasta yo sé que no estaban muy interesados en mí – él rió con mi comentario.

- Lástima que Harry no vino… pero estoy seguro que se van a llevar bien.

- Oh, si – me burlé – "Harry" – hice la mímica de las comillas con mis manos. Él me miró confundido, la típica expresión que grita "esta chica está o muy borracha o muy loca".

- Ehhh… como sea. Mira, necesito ir por licor pero hay que servir más comida ¿Me puedes ayudar a…?

- ¿Ser tu co-anfitriona? – le interrumpí.

- Está bien, si – me contestó nuevamente, con esa mirada – Pon papas fritas, están sobre la mesada.

Minutos después me encontraba caminando con grandes bowls entre la multitud. Llevando y trayendo botellas de cervezas para todos los invitados. A la distancia veía a Draco conversando con sus amigos. Seguramente él iba a estar feliz con mi desempeño.

- ¡Qué excelente fiesta! – una pareja vino a felicitarme.

- ¡Gracias! – mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande – Cuando Draco me dijo que quería hacer una fiesta, dije "¡Claro!"

- Pues, gracias por invitarnos.

- De nada – ok. Había dicho una pequeña mentira, pero era prácticamente verdad, así que no me sentía mal por aquello.

De repente, una chica alta y rubia entró en la cocina y tomó una bolsa de papas - ¿Te puedo ayudar? – le dije n poco irritada.

- No, está bien. Ya lo encontré – se dirigió a mí y me arrebató la mezcla de salsa que había preparado – Gracias por mezclar esto – y se lo llevó con ella.

- ¿Qué? – le dije, sin poder contenerme.

- Draco me pidió que hiciera la salsa… así que gracias por haberla preparado – me contestó guiñándome el ojo y en seguida metió una papa y la probó – Jumm… falta eneldo, pero yo se lo pongo – dio la vuelta y me dejó ahí, anonadada.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente, solamente quedábamos nosotros en el departamento de Draco. Lastimosamente, ese "nosotros" incluía a la rubia-piernas-largas, a Draco y a mí.

- Creo que ya junté las últimas botellas de cerveza – les dije mientras ellos seguían absorbidos jugando con un aparato muggle de "video juegos". Nadie se molestó en responderme – Bueno, quizás debería… - hice las señas de irme – Son las tres y pico…

Nuevamente, nadie se molestó en decir algo. Al parecer en ese momento terminaban el juego y Draco estaba muy ocupado felicitándola y diciéndole cosas como "eres sensacional". Rodé mis ojos. Idiota.

- ¿Son las tres y pico? – de repente me dijo ella, recordando que seguía ahí. Asentí - ¡Me tengo que ir! - se despidió de Draco con una palmada en la espalda y a mí solamente me dijo "Adiós".

Cuando salió por la puerta, suspiré con alivio. Caminé hacia el sofá en el que el rubio seguía sentado y me acomodé a su lado.

- Gracias por quedarte y ayudarme a limpiar, pero me tengo que ir a la cama.

- ¿Eso fue una invitación? – le dije con la voz más seductora que pude manejar, mientras sentía mis mejillas enrojecer.

- ¿Qué? – nuevamente me miraba confundido.

- Oh, Merlín… qué horror – me reí nerviosamente – No soy buena para esto…

- ¿Qué? – repitió él.

Lo único que sé es que en ese momento me estaba abalanzando sobre él, tirándome a sus brazos y empujando mi cuerpo contra el suyo en el sillón. Besándolo desenfrenadamente. ¡Oh… sus labios eran suaves y todo él olía a menta y perfume de marca! Él trató de apartarse un poco, creo que le estaba faltando el aire.

- ¡Lo sabía! – chillé emocionada – Las mejores relaciones nacen de la amistad – volví a empujar mis labios contra los suyos.

- Espera – trató de decir él, apartándome – ¡Espera, Ginevra! - con un poco más de fuerza, me apartó definitivamente, mirándome con molestia - ¿Qué? ¿Tú y yo tenemos una relación? ¿Desde cuándo?

- Bueno, si no tenemos una relación, por lo menos… vamos en camino.

- ¿Y por qué, exactamente, piensas eso?

- ¡Por las señales! – le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿De verdad? - ahora se veía un poco asustado - ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Pues… - comencé emocionada a enumerar todo - como que te dio gusto oír mi voz, y hablas conmigo cuando estás con otra chica y… yo… sentí algo – terminé ya no tan convencida al ver su expresión mortificada.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! – él se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos mientras se notaba que comenzaba a molestarse – Ginevra ¿qué te he estado diciendo desde que te conocí? – levantó un poco la voz mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello, despeinándoselo. Yo simplemente no sabía qué decir – Si un hombre quiere salir contigo, él te invitará ¿Acaso yo te invité a salir?

- No – mi voz salió pequeña y mortificada.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué exageras las cosas? – me miró directamente, pero deseé que no lo hubiese hecho porque no había nada más que enojo en su mirada – Tomas cada cosita que uno hace y la distorsionas ¡Es una locura! – dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina a destapar una cerveza.

- Yo prefiero ser así que ser como tú – dije a penas en un susurro, pero quería que él me escuchara.

- ¿Perdón? – él se acercó nuevamente, mucho más molesto - ¿Qué significa eso?

Tomé aire para enfrentarlo y me levanté para enfrentarlo – Quizá yo analice cada detalle y me exponga demasiado… pero al menos todavía me importa – ahora yo también sentía el enojo fluir por mi cuerpo - ¿Crees que ganaste porque puedes despachar a las mujeres? Quizá no te hieran ni quedes en ridículo… pero así tampoco te vas a enamorar. Tú no has ganado, Draco ¡Estás solo! – recogí mi cartera y mi abrigo y caminé hasta la puerta bajo su mirada sorprendida y antes de salir me di la vuelta – ¡Quizá haga muchas idioteces, pero estoy mucho más cerca de encontrar a alguien que tú! – las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos y le di una última dura mirada antes de cerrar la puerta a mi espalda.

..::D&G::.. HERMIONE…

- ¿Sabes quién es? – me preguntó Ginny con delicadeza, mientras tomaba mi mano para mostrarme su apoyo.

- No… no importa.

- ¿Entonces lo vas a dejar?

- Ginny, él es mi esposo… no es un tipo que no me llamó – le respondí de manera brusca – Además, él me lo confesó. Eso requiere valor, ¿no?

Miré a mi cuñada, quien solamente asintió en silencio.

- Perdona Gin, no te quería ofender - le dije, con honestidad – No fue a propósito, sé que Draco no era un tipo cualquiera.

- Está bien, Hermione – ella me ofreció una dulce sonrisa y eso me hizo sentir mejor.

De repente una risa nerviosa y deprimente salió de mis labios, mis ojos comenzaban a picar por la amenaza de nuevas lágrimas – Todo fue por culpa mía.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo que tomar responsabilidad por mi parte en todo este… desastre ¿Sabes? – pasé mis dedos por los bordes de mis ojos para limpiarlos – Yo lo obligué a que se casara conmigo… él no estaba listo.

- No fue tu culpa – me contestó ella con decisión, mirándome como si estuviera loca.

- Si lo es. Yo he cambiado – repliqué – Yo era… divertida. Cuando nos conocimos, era alegre – nuevamente, limpié mis ojos – Es decir, siempre he sido una come-libros, pero aún así siempre nos divertíamos.

Suspiré profundamente – Ginny, ya no tenemos sexo – decir eso me costó mucho más de lo que había podido imaginar y la mirada atónita y triste de Ginny me hizo sentir aún peor. Claramente, ella no sabía qué decir ante esto.

- Muchas parejas tienen bajones.

- No, Gin… Ron y yo nunca tenemos sexo – mis ojos se llenaron nuevamente de gruesas lágrimas y mi corazón se comprimía y rompía en mil pedazos. Ella se acercó rápidamente y me abrazó con fuerza, dejándome llorar en su hombro – Honestamente, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer él? – mi voz salía entrecortada, entre pequeños hipidos por el llanto.

- Hermione, no creo que eso sea justificativo…

Tomé una honda bocanada de aire, y me separé de su abrazo. Saqué una sonrisa que causó que me dolieran los pómulos pero era una sonrisa al fin.

- Sabes Gin, estoy preocupada porque los azulejos de la cocina son más chicos de lo que yo quería – me levanté y sacudí polvo inexistente de mi ropa y le hice señas para que me siga a la cocina, donde le expliqué detalladamente mis quejas sobre el error en el envío de los azulejos.

**...**

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo en la lectura!** no olviden sus rr para comentar el capítulo, ¡sus opiniones siempre son geniales e interesantes! mañana mismo me pondré a responder los rr atrasados.

Un beso!

KineaM.


End file.
